1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to window coverings and more particularly to a cornice or valance for covering the top of drapes of a window.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In buildings, drapes are often used for windows. In addition, sometimes drapes are hung over walls for various reasons. In homes, the tops of the drapes often are covered with a valance or a cornice. Usually, the cornice or valance is covered with a fabric to match the drapes. Inasmuch as the inside of the cornice is visible from outside the window, usually, also it is covered with a matching fabric.
With modern house building techniques the floor and ceiling are not always level nor are they always parallel. Therefore, it is necessary that each curtain and cornice be individually hung. Although windows may be standard widths, the decorator may desire the curtains to go a greater width and, therefore, there is no standard sizes for curtains. I.e., they may extend six inches on each side of the window or they may extend only three inches on each side of the window. Because of this flexibility, common commercial practice before this invention was to manufacture the cornice frames or valance frames for each set of curtains individually.
Before this application was filed, the applicant caused a search to be made in the United States Patent and Trademark Office. This search disclosed the following patents:
British Pat. No. 849,517 PA1 Donovan U.S. Pat. No. 1,460,575 PA1 D'Azzo U.S. Pat. No. 2,487,639 PA1 Ziemmerman U.S. Pat. No. 2,539,380 PA1 Metz U.S. Pat. No. 2,563,734 PA1 Susnow U.S. Pat. No. 2,570,731 PA1 Irving U.S. Pat. No. 2,588,243 PA1 Woodard U.S. Pat. No. 2,690,796
SUSNOW discloses a cornice having end panels, a front and a top. The top contacts the wall for substantially its full length. The cornice frame is not telescoping and is constructed of wood so that it is supported by two brackets, one adjacent each end.
IRVING discloses a suspension device for drapes. As pertinent here, the description of the SUSNOW device equally fits IRVING.
METZ ET AL. discloses a telescopic rod or bar which extends the full length of the valance, however, the valance is understood by applicant to have no top. The end panels of the valance are the only point by which the valance frame is attached to the telescopic rod.
The other patents do not seem to be as pertinent to my invention as those discussed above.